RO☆D
Road (stylized as RO☆D) or Gagadera is a YouTube singer, known for her nice flowing English translyrics on VOCALOID songs. At times, she might sing western songs as well. RO☆D has a rather strong and solid mid-range voice, but can nevertheless sing in a tender and calm tone and with emotional undertone, which can fit rather slow paced piano ballads well, for example her cover of "I'll Follow You into the Dark". On the other side, she might at occasions sing with more tension such as in her cover of "Leia", which is also her first Japanese cover. Her most popular cover is her English dub of "Hello/How Are You", for which she wrote the translyrics, with over 300K views on YouTube as of August 2011. RO☆D once collaborated with JoyDreamer and some Nico Nico Douga singers on an English cover of "Mr. Music" . RO☆D has participated in the Nico Nico Cho Party II in 2013 as part of the "Nico Nico international exchange".The Performer tab of the Nico Nico Cho Party II website YouTube subber RaineDrops (Raine) reprints many of RO☆D's covers on Nico Nico Douga.A screenshot of RO☆D's description, mentioning Rainedrops' reprints Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of lilium album (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of Capriccio Coro (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of BAYΘNΞTTΞS (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of quadrumvirate (in the Blank*Space Battle Royale) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Nozomu # Meiko's role in The Portrait of F English chorus Collaboration Units # RO☆ZOMU with Nozomu # Roashe with Ashe List of Covered Songs (Two Breaths Walking) -English Piano ver.- (2010.08.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2010.09.13) # "Hope" -English ver.- (2010.09.24) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.12.02) # "Matryoshka" -English ver.- (2010.12.27) # "I'll Follow You into the Dark" (Death Cab for Cutie song) (2010.12.29) # "Last Night Good Night" -English ver.- (2011.01.17) # "Champion" -English ver.- (2011.01.29) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -English ver.- (2011.02.05) # "Matryoshka" -English Piano ver.- (2011.03.23) # "Meet you There" (2011.04.06) # "Shinkai Summit" -English ver.- (2011.05.02) # "M/elody" -English ver.- (2011.05.27) # "Unhappy Refrain" -English ver.- (2011.07.31) # "Hello/How Are You" -English ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Leia" -English Piano ver.- (2011.08.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) -English ver.- (2011.08.24) # "Sweetiex2" -English ver.- (2011.10.08) # "Namae no Nai Uta" (Nameless Song) -English ver.- (2011.10.31) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -English ver.- (2011.12.16) # "Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni" (Upon The Stars Twinkling Ever so Brightly That Night) -English ver.- (2011.12.28) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) -English ver.- (2012.01.13) # "Gossip" feat. Capriccio Coro (2012.01.23) # "Safe and Sound" (Taylor Swift) -Piano ver.- (2012.03.23) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" (Don't Kill the Love Song) -English ver.- (2012.04.28) # "Matryoshka" -English rap ver.- (2012.05.03) # "ViVi" -English ver.- (2012.05.11) # "Halo" -English ver.- (2012.05.14) # "Saihate" -English short piano ver.- (2012.05.20) # "Just Be Friends" -English Arrange ver.- (2012.06.23) # "Mozaik Role" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.07.02) # "Irony" -English ver.- (2012.07.12) # "Happy Synthesizer" -English ver.- feat. RO☆D and Sinja (2012.07.15) # "Wedding Dress" -English piano ver.- (2012.07.18) # "Vanilla Twilight" -Piano ver.- (2012.07.19) # "Paparazzi" (Lady Gaga song) -Piano ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Why Did I Fall in Love With You?" -English piano ver.- (2012.07.19) # "Kimi=Hana" (Junjou Romantica OP) -English ver.- (2012.07.20) # "Skinny Love" -Piano ver.- (2012.07.21) # "Rinne" -English ver.- (2012.07.29) # "Irony" -English ver.- feat. Ashe and RO☆D (2012.08.17) # "Rinne" -English ver.- (2012.09.12) # "Suteki da ne" -English ver.- (2012.09.23) # "Leia" (2012.10.05) # "Turret Opera" (Portal 2 song) (2012.10.26) # "Want You Gone" (Portal 2 song) (2012.11.07) # "E? Aa, Sou." -English Ib ver.- feat. RO☆D and Aruufi (2012.11.17) # "It's You" feat. RO☆D and Ashe (2012.12.02) # "muddy cloud" -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "Healing Song" (Tangled song) (2012.12.29) # "Rockbell" -English ver.- (2013.01.05) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Souzou Forest" feat. Ruichimi, chesu, Takkoshu and RO☆D (2013.01.23) # "Houkago Stride" -English ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Sekiranun Graffiti" -English ver.- (2013.03.10) # "Lie" (2013.03.22) # "PONPONPON" feat. Takkoshu, chesu, Ruichimi, rookie and RO☆D (2013.03.28) # "Kainé/Salvation" (NieR song) (2013.04.05) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Happiness Theory) -English ver.- (2013.05.04) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "Mad Lovers" (2013.06.10) # "Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku" (Leave it to Yotsuya-san) (2013.06.20) # "Shiki no Uta" feat. RO☆D, Lucy, Lizz, Lucy, Milk, Ateotu, saint, Shiki, K-Chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, joakkar Caspy, Gray, Nipah and Amaito (2013.06.23) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Attack on Titan OP) -Piano ver.- (2013.07.13) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "Memories Within the Mirror" -English ver.- (2013.08.04) # "Da Vinci no Kokuhaku" (Entry of the KCEDB 2) feat. RO☆D and Nozomu (2013.08.08) # "White Knight" (2013.08.14) # "FREYJA.sys" feat. RO☆D and Nozomu (2013.08.28) # "Ookami wa Akazukin ni Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood) feat. RO☆D and Kura (2013.09.05) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.10.20) # "Ifuudoudou" -English ver.- (2013.12.14) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -Short Acoustic ver.- (2013.12.17) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.26) # "Watashi he" -English piano ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Watashi he" -Piano ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Watashi he" -English then Japanese piano ver.- (2014.01.01) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.01.30) # "In Chains" feat. BAYΘNΞTTΞS (2014.02.09) # "Mr. Music" -English ver.- feat. Mes, Noir, Bonya, Madoka, RO☆D, EVO+ and JoyDreamer (2014.02.14) # "KiLLER LADY" -English ver.- (2014.03.15) # "Sayoko" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Streaming Heart" -English ver.- (2014.04.14) # "Sing a Song" (chorus) (2014.04.25) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl) (2014.07.09) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Live ver.- (2014.09.20) # "Sword of Drossel" -English ver.- feat. RO☆D and Kura (2014.09.27) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" -English ver.- (2015.01.16) # "Say Something" (A Great Big World song) feat. RO☆D and Sumashu (2015.01.28) # "Bad∞End∞Night" -English ver.- feat. RO☆D, Ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, Razzy, Ashe and Chase (2015.01.24) # "Flyers" -Death Parade OP English ver.- (2015.05.03) # "Like a Comet" (Steven Universe song) -Piano ver.- (2015.06.08) # "Temple of Time" (Legend of Zelda song) (2015.07.31) # "Miraikei Answer" (Ore Monogatari OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2015.08.13) # "Sasanqua" feat. Chishio and RO☆D (2015.08.28) # "Balsam" (2015.09.14) # "Pirate F no Shouzou" (Portrait of Pirate F) -English ver.- feat. rachie, Kiichan, Miku-tan, RO☆D, and Anthony" (2015.09.26) # "Dreamer Eater" -English ver.- (2015.10.18) # "Crazy∞Night" (Crazy Night) -English chorus- (2015.12.04) # "Mahou" (Magic) -English ver.- (2015.01.04) # "Mama" feat. quadrumvirate (2016.02.11) # "Crazy∞Night" -English ver.- feat. ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, RO☆D, Razzy, Ashe, Chase, and Caspy (2016.02.19) # "Shiki no Uta" (Samurai Champloo ED) feat. Lucy, RO☆D, Lizz, Lyrratic, Milk, ateotu, saint ♔, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah, and Amaito (2016.02.27) (reupload) # "Holy Flag" (Holy Flag) -English ver.- (2016.04.27) # "Father" (2016.8.13) # "Canvas (Original)" (2016.10.22) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dko0riaU2tQ" (Schwarzer Regen) (2017.07.02) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vm14NaikRCk" (Maria and Draco) (2017.07.30) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRSiP95bxik" (Sugar Guitar English ver) (2018.01.12) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yd4VGiHKkwg" (Twilight ∞ nighT English chorus ver) (2018.12.16) # "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypUuRq_rv2k" (Android Girl english ver) (2019.06.03)}} Discography Gallery |roadYoutaite.png|RO☆D's as seen in the Youtaite CM Parody Illust. by herself |roadLilium.png|RO☆D's White Knight persona in her Lilium album Illust. by herself |liliumroad.png|RO☆D's "The Deserter" art for her Lilium Album Illust. by herself and kel |roadRockbell.png|RO☆D as seen in her cover of "Rockbell" Illust. by herself |roadconcert.png|RO☆D onstage singing "World Is Mine" live at the Nico Cho Party event |roadifyoudodo.png|RO☆D as seen in her cover of "Ifuudoudou" Illust. by herself |roadpiano.png|RO☆D as seen in her piano cover of "Nisoku Hokou" Illust. by herself |roadknight.png|RO☆D's as seen in her cover of "White Knight Illust. by herself |roadlove.png|RO☆D as seen in her cover of "Love Song wo Korosanai de" Illust. by herself |roadateotu.png|RO☆D Illust. by Ateotu |Roadlive.png|RO☆D as seen in her live one shot take of "Karakuri Pierrot" |roadmagic.png|Road and a friend depicted as magical girls Illust. by herself |roadbadend.png|Road as seen in her collab cover of "Bad∞End∞Night" Illust. by herself |Roadmegane.png|Road wearing glasses |roadapocalypse.png|Road and Nipah depicted in an apocalypse setting Illust. by herself|roadpink.png|Road's blogspot avatar|bannerroad.png|Road's persona update/banner header|roadauditionselfie.png|Road dressed up about to go to an audition|santaroad.png|Road as seen in her tumblr icon|QueenTrash.png|Road as seen in her group's BSBR chorus entry (drawn by Queen Trash)|Road2018.png|Road's new picture for her icon/banner art, illust. by herself}} Trivia * She can play the piano.Description of her "Champion" cover, and has done ballroom and Latin dance as long as she has been playing piano. She also used to do kickboxing, but had to quit when she had a surgery on her wrist.RO☆D's tumblr. post with more trivia * She took two years of Japanese in university and can speak it to a degree, but doesn't often sing in Japanese, because her past try on a Japanese song turned out "horribly".Description of her "Leia" cover * She can speak English, German and Japanese.Her Twitter description * She draws (usually digital art) as a hobby and has used her illustrations for some of her covers from time to time. * She doesn't eat meat and likes anything with cinnamon in it RO☆D's tumblr. post about her favorite food and drinks * She currently is a MA postgraduate acting student, and she has studied something music-related in the past.RO☆D's tumblr. asnwer about trivia * She used to do archery, but currently doesn't have enough time to pursue her hobby. * She is works as a tutor for piano lessons every Saturday. * Her alias is derived "rocky road", and "rocky road" resulted from a typo of her real name in secondary school which a nickname, and since she didn't want to be called rocky, she became road instead. * She has a degree in linguistics and is more of a "spelling freak". * She thinks basset hounds and huskies are the best dogs. * She is cross-dominant. * She is currently working on getting a master's degreeRO☆D's Facebook post about her master's degree and is getting a job right out of drama school.RO☆D's Facebook post about her job * She uses a groove tubes mic with Logic pro.RO☆D's about me tumblr. section * She has many ear piercings and some tattoos. * She is a fan of Markliplier.RO☆D's Tweet about Marliplier * She is 168 cm (5'6") tall.RO☆D's tumblr. post about her height * Her dad is a professional musician.RO☆D's tumblr. post about her relatives and music * She is lactose intolerant but still enjoys Ben & Jerry's and sorbetsRO☆D's tumblr. post about ice cream * Her favorite colors are pink and purplehttps://twitter.com/rokkiroado/status/606527109868220416 * She is the youngest of 4 in her familyhttp://rokkiroado.tumblr.com/post/122189801396/sorry-if-its-too-personal-but-how-many * She has written/published a young adult kindle book called "The Whale in the Sky"https://www.amazon.co.uk/dp/B071JKS7KN/ref=cm_sw_r_tw_dp_x_rl9ozb17WCT1J * She has illustrated something for one of Eyeris/CreepP's songshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rT3tpdyoiMQ * She has published her first album of original songs in 2019https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2YplueA6HY * She is now marriedhttps://twitter.com/rokkiroado/status/1125804583224320002 External Links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * deviantART * Official tumblr. * Lyrics blog * Ask.fm * SoundCloud Category:YT Female Singers Category:Translyricists